Pelargonium zonale. 
xe2x80x98Fistonxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fistonxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fistonxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium varieties with deep salmon colored, semi-double flowers, and medium sized to moderately tall plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fistonxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1996. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling, no. K91-1216-3, having uniformly salmon colored, single-type flowers, medium green foliage with strong zonation, and vigorous growth. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fistonxe2x80x99 was the patented variety xe2x80x98Fiseyexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,302), which is characterized by light violet, weakly semi-double flowers with red eyes, relatively short peduncles, uniform green foliage, and medium sized plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fistonxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1997, in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fistonxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1997, in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1998, in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fistonxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
xe2x80x98Fistonxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillsheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fistonxe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. round, bright coral colored flowers;
2. medium to large, semi-spherically shaped umbels, not very high above the foliage;
3. relatively large, grass-green foliage with slight zonation;
4. moderately compact growth, and medium sized, but relatively low plant habit; and
5. early to medium spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fistonxe2x80x99 are the patented variety xe2x80x98Americana Coralxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,934), and the related cultivar xe2x80x98Fissalmrosexe2x80x99, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,496).
In comparison to xe2x80x98Americana Coralxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fistonxe2x80x99 has a somewhat more rose, less orange hue of flower color, somewhat smaller umbels, shorter peduncles, and more compact plant habit. In comparison to xe2x80x98Fissalmrosexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fistonxe2x80x99 has a more intense flower color, only very weak zonation on leaves, and distinctly lower and generally more compact plant habit.